


La mentira del Lobo

by Deby91



Series: La vida secreta de los pingüinos [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deby91/pseuds/Deby91
Summary: Segunda parte de La vida secreta de los pingüinos."Todos mentimos, claro que hay tipos de mentiras, si no todo sería mucho más fácil, no es lo mismo mentir por omisión, por vicio, por joder o por proteger a alguien. Igual que no es lo mismo mentirle a tu amiga cuando le dices que su novio te parece majo cuando en realidad lo ahogarías en  el primer metro cubico de agua que encontrases;  que decirle a alguien te quiero, cuando eso no es verdad. Entonces… ¿qué determina cuán grave es una mentira?"





	1. Chapter 1

 

   La verdad está sobrevalorada, todo el mundo miente. Esto no es fatalista, es pura realidad ¿quién no ha dicho nunca una mentira? El que diga yo está mintiendo. Todos mentimos, claro que hay tipos de mentiras, si no todo sería mucho más fácil, no es lo mismo mentir por omisión, por vicio, por joder o por proteger a alguien. Igual que no es lo mismo mentirle a tu amiga cuando le dices que su novio te parece majo cuando en realidad lo ahogarías en  el primer metro cubico de agua que encontrases;  que decirle a alguien te quiero, cuando eso no es verdad. Entonces… ¿qué determina cuán grave es una mentira?

   

   El daño… no hay más. Si una mentira solo la sabes tú no es grave hasta que alguien se entera y por supuesto una vez llegados a este punto el daño que haga dicha mentira a la gente ira proporcionalmente entrelazado a lo mal que estará haber mentido.  A nadie le gusta que le mientan, ya sea cualquier tipo de mentira, cuando te enteras la confianza que habías depositado en esa persona se desvanece. Y no os engañéis no os jode el hecho de que se burlasen de vosotros, os jode porque os creáis tan especiales que pensabais que no lo harían “a mí nunca me mentiría”. ¿Acaso no les mentisteis vosotros nunca? Piénsalo… todos mentimos.

 

   Pero si todo el mundo miente ¿por qué le seguimos dando tanta importancia a la mentira? Fácil si no le diésemos importancia, nadie mentiría… Si no le das importancia a la mentira, tampoco se la das a la verdad.  Mentimos por qué mentir es mejor que afrontar la realidad.

 

  -¿Por qué? – Jon me miraba con esos ojos intensos cargados de dolor, no quería mentirle, no quería hacer esto, pero ahora mismo afrontar la realidad lo destruiría y era la única forma que tenía de protegerlo.

 

  -Lo siento, mis sentimientos han cambiado, no quiero hacerte daño-  estaba dolido.

 

  -No lo entiendo Sansa. No le dices a alguien que le quieres, de repente te despiertas una mañana y tus sentimientos se han esfumado- estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar, si lo hacía esto no serviría de nada.

 

  -Jon yo te quiero, pero no te quiero de las misma manera que tú me quieres a mí, no puedo seguir fingiendo que esto está bien, que esto es lo que quiero- él suspiró con resignación.

 

  -Siempre pensé que tú nunca me mentirías, creía que me querías- acababa de romper su corazón en mil pedazos.

 

  -Lo siento, podemos ser amigos- no quería perderlo, era egoísta y yo lo sabía.

 

  -No quiero ser tú amigo Sansa- lo mire dolida, aún que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a no querer volver a verme – No puedo ser tu amigo- Asentí y salí del coche dejando a Jon con el corazón hecho añicos. Durante el fin de semana intente evitarle, me miraba con esa mezcla de odio y dolor que yo no era capaz de soportar, Marg me llamo el sábado.

 

  -¿Quién es la cosa guapa que cumple años en una semana?- me preguntó alegre, había olvidado por completo mi cumpleaños- ¿ya has pensado que quieres hacer?

 

  -La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar nada, podemos ir a cenar nosotras dos y luego ir al cine o algo así-

 

  -¿Vas a hacer algo especial con Jon?- temía esa pregunta, suspire.

 

  -He roto con él- el otro lado de la línea se quedó en completo silencio.

 

  -¿Y eso? Creía que estabais bien- por el tono de mi mejor amiga podía adivinar que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

 

  -Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no le quiero.- mentí

 

  -¿Y pretendes que te crea?-

 

  -Si no me crees es tú problema- le contesté enfadada, ella no tenía la culpa de esto.

 

  -Muy bien Sans, haz lo que te dé la gana- me colgó.

 

  Evitar a Jon durante el fin de semana fue fácil, cuando llego el Lunes la cosa se complicó, desayunaban juntos, iban juntos a clase, comían juntos… Jon apenas la miraba y solo hablaban lo justo.

 

  -¿y a vosotros que os pasa?- preguntó Robb cuando subimos al coche.

 

  -Tengo sueño- contestó Jon apoyando la cabeza en el cristal, mi hermano lo miro raro y se encogió de hombros.

 

  -¿Y a ti?- se giró para mirarme.

 

  -Nada, exámenes – Robb negó con la cabeza.

 

  -Soy el más normal de esta casa- ninguno de los dos se rio del intento de chiste de Robb, el trayecto hasta clase fue silencioso excepto por la música del equipo. Al bajar Jon salió disparado hacia dentro sin ni siquiera mirarnos a ninguno.

 

  -¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?-

 

  -No soy su maldita niñera - contesté enfadada antes de irme en dirección a clase, fui al servicio al ver a Jon en su taquilla, era cobarde lo sabía. Estaba retocándome el pelo cuando entro, la mire con odio.

 

  -Hola Sansa ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- desgraciada, espere a que una chica de primer año saliese, estábamos las dos solas.

 

  -Ya está Val, ya he dejado a Jon. ¿Contenta?- confesé con odio.

 

  -Has hecho lo mejor para él- apreté los puños con rabia- Pero hay un problema ¿Qué me asegura a mí que en realidad ya no estas con él?- rodé los ojos.

 

  -No estamos juntos, ¿Qué cojones quieres?- grité.

 

  -Shhh… Sansa no te alteres, si empezases a salir con otro… quizás con Harry, lleva todo el año babeando detrás de ti- como podía ser tan hija de puta.

 

  -¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?-

 

  -Quiero a Jon solo para mí – me reí.

 

  -¿Crees que por que Jon no este conmigo se fijara en ti?- la mire con despreció – No vales nada, él nunca se iría con alguien como tú – ella se acercó a mi amenazante.

 

  -Cuando tú le rompas el corazón en mil pedazos y lo pisotees, ahí estaré yo dispuesta a arreglarlo- tenía ganas de matarla- A no ser que quieras que tus padres vean esas bonitas fotos en las que os lo estáis montando en el coche. ¿Qué crees que harán tus padres cuando sepan lo que tú y Jon habéis estado haciendo?- suspiré resignada – Harry es un gran chico Sansa, haréis una bonita pareja.

 

  -Eres una maldita zorra- ella me sonrió triunfante, salió con aire de diva y yo empecé a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Hardyng era mi compañero de laboratorio, jugaba al fútbol y todas las chicas de mi clase suspiraban por él, aun que por alguna razón parecía que yo le gustaba. Era un chico guapo, atlético y no tenía nada en contra de él, solo que no era Jon. No quería jugar con los sentimientos de Harry pero tampoco podía permitir que Val enseñase las fotos que tenía, en esas fotos yo estaba en sujetador y Jon sin camiseta besándonos en su coche, habíamos ido a una fiesta y nos escabullimos para enrollarnos sin que nadie nos viese, pero esa maldita zorra nos había visto.

-Oye Harry- el rubio se giró a mirarme, le sonreí quizás si le daba una oportunidad no sería tan terrible – deberíamos salir alguna vez a hacer algo, tú y yo- me sonrió de manera seductora, esto iba a ser un desastre.

-Claro, me encantaría- Harry se portó genial conmigo me acompaño hasta mi taquilla y me estaba contando una historia divertidísima sobre su gato Jon nos vio y me dedico una mirada de puro odio, tenía ganas de llorar, era una putada lo que le estaba haciendo, me sentía como la persona más miserable de la tierra. Durante la comida no quería verle, no podía soportar como me miraba, así que decidí sentarme con Harry y sus amigos, eran amables y divertido si pudiese borrar la parte de mí que se sentía miserable por lo que le estaba haciendo al amor de mi vida me lo estaría pasando bien. A la salida de clase Marg me atrapó.

-¿Ahora te sientas con Harry?- no estaba feliz, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería patear mi culo en este momento 

-Harry es mi compañero de laboratorio y me cae bien- dije estoica, ella agarro mi brazo

-¿pero a ti que te pasa?- preguntó enfadada

-No me pasa nada Marg, puedo tener más amigos a parte de vosotros- ella no se merecía esto, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad

-Dejas a Jon, ahora pasas de nosotros ¿Sansa está todo bien?- parecía preocupada 

-Sí, solo es que no quiero estar con Jon y su mirada de perro lastimero- dios eso fue muy cruel- aparte me gusta Harry,   
Margaery me miró con sorpresa

-¿Te gusta Harry?- yo asentí- hace un par de meses te ponía nerviosa-

-Por qué me gustaba pero no me había dado cuenta- declaré

-¿Por eso has roto con Jon?- 

-Si- joder iría al infierno por mentirosa, sabía que Marg no creía una palabra de lo que le había dicho pero por el momento me dejo tranquila. La semana paso tranquila entre comillas Jon me evitaba, yo le evitaba a él, eso tenía a Robb preocupado y Arya no hacía más que preguntarme si no habíamos peleado. Llego el día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños y de lo único que tenía ganas era de quedarme en la cama y no salir, pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando baje mamá había preparado sus tortitas especiales de cumpleaños.

-Mi pequeña- mamá me abrazó- no me puedo creer que ya tengas dieciséis años-

-No vas a llorar ¿verdad?- Mamá negó con la cabeza, los chicos entraron y todos me felicitaron, Jon me dio un incómodo abrazó

-¿Vamos a darle ya el regalo?- dijo Rickon emocionado

-Todos hemos colaborado con tu regalo de cumpleaños- aclaró papá, Arya y Rickon salieron a buscarlo, cuando entraron Arya   
llevaba en brazos un pequeño cachorro

-ahhh pero que cosa más bonita- dije cogiendo a la pequeña bola de pelo

-Es una chica, como tú- declaró entusiasmado mi hermano pequeño, me encantaba, siempre había querido un perro.

-Jon a papá y a mamá- dijo Bran, sentí una punzada en el estómago, estaba claro que todo esto había sido antes de que   
rompiera con él.

-Gracias- le dije sincera, él me sonrió melancólico. Muy a mi pesar tuve que dejar a Lady, que así se llamaba mi cachorro, en casa. Al llegar a clase Harry me esperaba en mi taquilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- me dio un abrazo y beso mi pelo, sentía la mirada de Jon en mi espalda. Harry me regalo una pulsera. Iba hacia clase de historia cuando Val me intercepto. 

-No veo que hagas muchos avances con Harry- apreté los puños, nunca le había deseado mal a nadie pero ojala la atropellase un coche. 

-¿y qué narices quieres que haga? Me siento con él a comer todos los días y bien que tú has aprovechado para sentarte en mi sitio- la zorra se pegaba a Jon durante las comidas como si fuese una lapa.

\- Faltan tres semana para terminar las clases y pretendo estar con Jon para entonces, se imaginativa, sabes lo que te juegas- la odiaba, como mi vida se había complicado tanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero si mamá y papá se enteraban ¿Qué pasaría con Jon? Como cada día durante la última semana Harry me esperaba en mi taquilla para ir a la cafetería. Vi como Robb, Jon y Marg se acercaban por el otro lado del pasillo y como Val nos observaba, me odié por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me acerqué a Harry, agarre su camiseta para atraerlo hacia mí y lo besé. Cuando nos separamos vi como Jon se alejaba seguido de Robb, mi mejor amiga me miraba como si fuese un alien y la puta de Val sonreía. Harry sonreía como un crío en navidad. Margaery se acercó y me agarro del brazo arrastrándome hasta una clase donde no había nadie.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me preguntó enfurecida.

-Quería besar a Harry- respondí indiferente.

-¿Y era absolutamente necesario hacerlo en toda la cara de Jon?- suspiré con fastidio, si iba a hacer esto tenía que hacerlo bien.

-Haber si así se da cuenta de que paso de él, empieza a molestarme verlo lloriquear por las esquinas-resople con despreció ocho años de teatro tenían que servir para algo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hija de puta?- Marg tenía una mirada extraña entre sorprendida y dolida.

\- Veo que te has puesto del lado de Jon- y en mi interior se lo agradecía, ella parecía culpable- Adiós Margaery- salí de la clase sintiéndome completamente vacía, no solo había perdido a Jon, también había perdido a mi mejor amiga por el camino. Cuando entre en la cafetería no había rastro ni de Jon ni de Robb, Val se acercó a mí y al pasar por mi lado me dijo “Bonito espectáculo”. Margaery tenía razón me había convertido en una mierda de persona. Harry se acercó a mí y paso su brazo por mis hombros le mire y le sonreí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, me alegro de que este cambio os este gustado.   
> Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios y los kudos.  
> Josue_C- respondiendo a tú pregunta Ygritte si saldrá pero más adelante. Al igual que los Lannister. Será más o menos cuando Jon y Sansa tengan cerca de los 19-20 años.


	3. Chapter 3

Las tres semanas siguientes fueron una pesadilla, Marg no me hablaba, Jon ni me miraba y Robb parecía querer matarme, pero tampoco decía nada hasta esa mañana.

-¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Jon?- no entendía muy bien a que se refería, Robb no sabía nada de mí o de Jon.

-¿Hacerle el que Robb?- él me miro con odio

-Coger su corazón y pisotearlo. Marg me ha dicho que estabais juntos, está completamente enamorado de ti, tú lo dejas y encima le restriegas por la cara que ahora estas con Harry- No entendía como Marg podía haberme traicionado así, aunque pensándolo bien ya no somos amigas, no tiene por qué guardar mis secretos. Lo que más me sorprendía era la reacción de Robb, no es que esperase que se peleara con Jon si se enteraba pero tampoco esperaba que me atacara a mí. 

-Sabes Robb estoy cansada de esto, no quería hacerle daño a Jon pero no le quiero. Qué lo supere de una maldita vez- le puse la correa a lady y salí de casa dirigiéndome al bosque que crecía detrás de nuestra casa, necesitaba alejarme del mundo. No me había alejado mucho de casa cuando me tope a Jon de frente, era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde aquel día. Quería abrazarlo contárselo todo y olvidarme de Val, de mis padres y de las puñeteras fotos. 

-Si me quieres gritar, grítame, dime lo que me tengas que decir Jon- él frunció el ceño y suspiro. 

-No tengo nada que decirte Sansa. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a tu novio?- 

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunté cínica, él soltó una carcajada

-No, siento lastima por él. Cree que eres especial y maravillosa, pero cuando te aburras vera quien eres de verdad- No podía culparle por decir aquello, al fin y al cabo yo solita me lo había buscado. Jon se fue sin ni siquiera mirarme. No aguantaría todo el verano así. Cuando llegue a casa busque cursos de dibujo que me mantuviesen fuera de casa todo el verano. Quizás un poco de distancia haría que las cosas se enfriasen. 

-Mamá es un curso genial y tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo- mi madre me miro escéptica.

\- Son dos meses y medio Sansa-

-Está muy cerca de casa del abuelo y estará encantado de que pase el verano con él- mamá suspiro con resignación, estaba a punto de salirme con la mía.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con lo que te ha pasado con Margaery, Jon y tu hermano?- dios mamá también. 

-No me pasa nada con ellos, tengo otros amigos eso es todo- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si es lo que quieres hablare con tu abuelo- Sonreí feliz, de verdad necesitaba alejarme de todo ese drama. El abuelo acepto, como ya sabía estaba encantado de tener a uno de sus nietos todo el verano, estaba haciendo la maleta cuando Arya irrumpió en mi habitación. 

-¿Te vas a llevar a Lady?- por supuesto a mi hermana lo único que le importaba es si la perra vendría conmigo, yo asentí y Arya la abrazó –Te voy a echar de menos- mire a mi hermana que a pesar de estar abrazando a Lady me miraba a mí. Ir a Los Gemelos fue una bendición, decidí pasar el verano en piloto automático, iba a clase comía con el abuelo y haría voluntariado en el hospital. Quizás era porque no tenía amigos aquí o para sentirme mejor persona después de todo lo que le había hecho a las personas que me querían. Durante el voluntariado conocí a Dickon Tarly, tenía 22 años y era un veterano de guerra, perdió la pierna durante una explosión hacía 6 meses. Me sorprendía su fortaleza y me gustaba hablar con él. Su familia era de Colina Cuerno y estaba solo en Los Gemelos para un ensayo clínico de una especie de prótesis que se movía con unos sensores que pondrían en su cabeza, Dickon no estaba asustado y a mí eso me parecía increíble. Empecé a pasar mi tiempo libre con él, era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo.

-Deberías estar con los chicos en el río, no cuidando de un tullido- declaró una tarde mientras paseábamos por los jardines del hospital.

-No eres un tullido- me miró con fingida y exagerada sorpresa - haber técnicamente estas en pause cuando te pongan tu alucinante pierna nueva serás algo así como un superhéroe- soltó una carcajada, Dickon siempre se estaba riendo a pesar de todo lo que le había tocado vivir- además eres mi único amigo- y era cierto. 

\- No digas eso Sansa, eres increíble seguro que tienes montones de amigos en Invernalia- Sonreí recordando a Marg.

-No creas, me porte fatal con mi mejor amiga- Dickon me miraba como esperando que continuase- ¿Qué?-

-Cuéntamelo – parecía sincero y dispuesto a escucharme- tampoco es que pueda empezar a correr si me aburres- me empecé a reír, pero con esa sencilla broma empecé a hablarle de Jon y de todo lo que había pasado, le hable de las fotos y de la amenaza de Val y de todo lo que hice para apartarlo de mí y parecer convincente. No me daba miedo sentirme juzgada, ni que pensase que soy una niña estúpida. -¿Crees que tus padres lo echarían de casa o dejarían de ser sus padres de acogida si viesen las fotos?- asentí tristemente- Yo no lo creo- lo miré intrigada- Sé que no los conozco pero no creo que hiciesen eso, tienen que ser buenas personas si te han criado a ti- empecé a llorar Dickon tiró de mi hasta que me senté en su regazo y me abrazó. 

-Jon nunca me lo perdonará- declaré entre sollozos, él me acarició la espalda- debes pensar que solo soy una niña tonta.-

-No, sabes deje a mi novia hace cuatro meses- me enderecé un poco para mirarlo pero aún seguía sentada encima de él.

-¿Por qué?- Dickon sonrió melancólico

-Por qué sabía que cuando pueda levantarme y correr de nuevo, volveré al ejército- no entenderé nunca como él, tan bueno y alegre, podía querer estar en la guerra – Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer Sansa, yo nunca he creído que merezca el amor de Eleanor- Dickon limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos – No hagas eso, te mereces el amor más mágico y tierno del mundo, ese chico es afortunado por respirar el mismo aire que tú y estoy seguro de que te lo perdonaría todo.- me quedé abrazada a Dickon pensando en sus palabras. 

-Esa frase, aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer. ¿De dónde la has sacado?- empezó a reírse 

-Es de uno de los libros favoritos de mi hermano Sam- empecé a reírme también. –Lo admito nunca he sido un gran lector yo era el fuerte y Sam la rata de biblioteca, pero hasta que llegaste tú no tenía nada más que hacer que leer-

-¿Por qué quieres volver a la guerra?- le pregunté sincera

-Por qué es mi deber- negué con la cabeza

-Ya has cumplido con tu deber- declaré

-No Sansa, mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi familia está muriendo por defender a personas que están pasando por horrores mucho peores que perder una pierna. Niños, mujeres, ancianos están sufriendo por que unos señores de la guerra creen que tiene derecho sobre ellos. – Parecía horrible - La gente de aquí no conoce esos horrores. No es por servir a mi país o por buscar gloria, se el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo- sonreí- esa frase tampoco es mía- Dickon Tarly fue mi salvación ese verano. 

-Mañana vuelvo a casa- declaré esa tarde cuando salimos a pasear con Lady

-Lo sé, que va a ser de mí ahora que Sansa Stark me abandona – dijo dramático, Lady giro la cabeza mirándole extrañada y yo reí – tengo algo para ti- se sacó de detrás de la espalda un libro “Las ventajas de ser un marginado”

-¿Lo tenías escondido?- agarre el libro y abrí la primera pagina  
“Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer y tú Sansa Stark mereces el amor más puro y épico que el mundo haya conocido, solo tienes que creerlo”

-Es el libro del que saque la frase- Sonreí y lo abracé 

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, pero tenemos que salir del hospital – Lleve a Dickon hasta el centro de ayuda a los veteranos de Los Gemelos, no estaba muy lejos del hospital, había querido hacer algo bueno no solo por Dickon si no por todos los soldados que habían arriesgado su vida por la de otros. En el patio había un gran grafiti en la pared, era el oficial Tarly, con su traje de asalto entregando un globo en forma de corazón a una niña con el pelo rojo, el fondo eran diferentes tonos de verde. –No lo he hecho sin permiso, hable con el centro de veteranos y les enseñe el boceto y les pareció buena idea.- Dickon sonreía emocionado. 

-Es genial- se volvió a mirarme- algún día Sansa Stark cambiaras el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> espero que el capitulo fuese de vuestro agrado,   
> muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por los kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

Pase el viaje de vuelta a casa pensando en cómo hablar con Jon, explicarle lo que había pasado, enfrentar a mis padres y pedir perdón a Marg. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, todo lo que había aprendido este verano me llevaba a enfrentar mis miedos. Lo que no esperaba era lo que me encontraría al llegar a casa. 

-¿Dónde está Jon?- le pregunté a Arya al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Esta con su novia – dijo con fastidió- es una petarda, esta todo el día pegada a él- mi mundo se derrumbó y sentí un pinchazo en el corazón. 

-¿Jon tiene novia?- mi hermana pequeña asintió asqueada

-Sí, ¿y recuerdas que dije que Marg no me caía bien?- asentí- eso era por que no conocía a la petarda de Val, es odiosa, no sé qué ve Jon en ella- Lo había conseguido, la muy zorra había conseguido estar con Jon. Como podía haber sido tan estúpida, pensé que al volver todo seguiría igual que cuando me fui, pero el verano no solo había pasado para mí. Ya era tarde cuando Jon llegó. Sonrió al verme, no era la misma sonrisa que me dedicaba antes pero era más de lo que me merecía. 

-Sansa pensaba que volvías mañana- negó con la cabeza- no se en que día vivo- nos dimos un torpe abrazo -¿Qué tal el verano?- parecía que ya no me odiaba y eso solo podía significar que era porque ya no le importaba.

-Jon ya estás aquí, venga chicos a cenar- declaró Papá. Era raro volver a estar en casa, Robb parecía normal, definitivamente los chicos habían pasado página. Les hable del curso, el voluntariado en el hospital y de Dickon. 

-¿No es un poco mayor para ti?- preguntó papá serio

-Papá es un veterano de guerra y es mi amigo- declaré-

-Además Sans tiene novio- me gire para mirar a Robb que parecía divertido, Harry y yo habíamos hablado durante el verano, pero no era mi novio exactamente.

-Yo no tengo novio- me quejé

-No es lo que Harry piensa- La conversación fue cortada por Rickon que me hizo toda una crónica del campamento al que había ido con Bran. La cena fue amena, lo echaba de menos. Cuando me iba a ir a la cama la puerta de la habitación de Jon estaba abierta.

-Hey, ¿podemos hablar?- dije desde la puerta observando la habitación, no había cambiado mucho, la única diferencia notable era la cantidad de fotos de él y de Val que había en el corcho que tenía encima del escritorio. Jon asintió ligeramente- ¿Quería disculparme por cómo me porte antes de verano?- 

-No pasa nada Sans, yo también te dije algunas cosas nada bonitas- quizás este era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-Oye yo… mira Val- Jon frunció el ceño -¿te hace feliz?- pregunté

-Si- sonreí falsamente 

-Me alegro ¿entonces estamos bien?- sabía que en cualquier momento podría ponerme a llorar. 

-Sansa… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó derrotado.

-Te echo de menos- admití. 

-Fuiste tú la que dijiste que tus sentimientos habían cambiado, soy feliz, Val es genial y no tienes derecho a venir aquí como si nada. Lo he superado ¿quieres que seamos amigos? Por mi perfecto- Aunque ahora le contase a Jon todo lo que su perfecta novia hizo no me creería.

-Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos- Jon parecía que quería decir algo más pero no le di la oportunidad- Buenas noches Jon- cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación comencé a llorar en silencio.  
Cuando me desperté Margary Tyrell estaba sentada en mi cama observándome como si fuese una acosadora. En sus manos tenía el libro que me estaba leyendo, el mismo libro que Dickon me había regalado.

\- Sansa Stark mereces el amor más puro y épico que el mundo haya conocido, solo tienes que creerlo- leyó las palabras que había en la primera página del libro- parece muy intenso- me incorpore en la cama. 

-No es lo que piensas- Marg soltó una carcajada.

-¿y cómo sabes lo que pienso?- me preguntó cínica.

-Eras mi mejor amiga, aunque haya perdido el derecho de llamarte así- dejo su sonrisa fácil y me miró con tristeza- siento todo lo que te dije Marg- ella solo me abrazó

-Eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta cómo has actuado- nos separamos y las dos estábamos llorando como dos crías- pero te  
he echado mucho de menos- volví a abrazarla.

-De verdad Marg que lo siento, no quise hacerle daño a Jon y no quise portarme como una zorra-

-No entiendo por qué lo hiciste pero eres mi amiga y te quiero- las cosas no serían lo mismo con Jon, pero tener a Marg lo haría más fácil- además Jon ahora esta con Val y las cosas serán más fáciles- pero yo no quería eso pensé- Cuando la conozcas veras que no es tan horrible- 

-Sí, supongo que sí- yo sabía que no era cierto Val era la peor persona que conocía. Cuando empezaron las clases me di cuenta de que Robb tenía razón ya que Harry pensaba que estábamos en una relación, no era justo para él pero Jon estaba con Val y yo lo había utilizado así que decidí darle una oportunidad, era un buen chico. Hablaba con Dickon por whats app, me contaba cómo iba el ensayo clínico y había empezado a ir a reuniones con los veteranos, yo le hablaba de las clases y le enviaba fotos de mis dibujos pero nunca le hablaba de Jon.

Empecé a interesarme por el arte callejero, más de lo que admitiría nunca delante de mis padres hice algunos grafitis en la ciudad, no sabía si me atraía más la adrenalina de que me pudiesen pillar o el orgullo de que los demás admirasen mi obra. Iba con Robb, Jon y Arya hacía en centro de la ciudad y pasamos por delante de una de mis obras, claro que ellos no lo sabían, era la cabeza de un lobo de perfil enseñando los dientes, en el centro una chica caminado arrastrando una espada, esa chica era Arya o al menos me había inspirado en ella, dudo que ella se diese cuenta en ese momento.

-Es una pasada- declaró mi hermana pequeña, la mire orgullosa- seguramente para ti sea vandalismo- sonreí

-Es muy bonito- confesé, Jon nos miró como si supiese algo que nosotras no. ¿Era posible que supiese que lo había hecho yo?

-La persona que ha hecho eso tiene que ser alucinante- dijo contundente y me saco de mis pensamientos. 

Se estableció una especie de normalidad a mí alrededor, me dolía ver a Jon con Val y ella lo sabía así que intentaba pavonearse a mí alrededor. 

-Oye Sansa – me giré para mirarla y como de costumbre estaba pegada a Jon - ¿quieres venir al centro comercial con las chicas?  
\- parecía encantadora pero era una víbora. Marg me sonrió esperando que aceptase. 

-No puedo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas esta tarde- y era cierto en parte.

-Últimamente no te vemos el pelo- se quejó mi mejor amiga. 

-Si nena, te pasas todo el tiempo libre ocupada con esa tontería del arte- soltó Harry, él no entendía el arte y no era la primera vez que me decía algo así.

-Déjala en paz Hardyng, puede que no seas tan divertido como piensas y la aburras- contestó Jon sin alterarse. Harry le miró con odio, di las gracias de que Robb estuviese al otro lado de la cafetería hablando con su compañero de tecnología.

-A ti que cojones te importa Nieve- Harry estaba alterado- solo eres la puñetera obra de caridad de la familia Stark- dijo con odio, mire a Jon que no se alteró en sus ojos pude ver un destello de ira pero no haría nada lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero Robb era caso aparte, no me había dado cuenta de cómo Theon se levantó y fue hasta mi hermano mayor. Robb vino hacía nosotros tranquilo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry apretándole los trapecios con fuerzas.

-Escúchame bien gusano- susurro – si vuelves a hablarle así a mi hermana, o se te ocurre volver a hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a mi hermano- dijo poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras- te partiré las piernas y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a jugar al futbol en tu vida.- A Harry siempre le había dado miedo Robb. -¿Lo has entendido?- él trago saliva y asintió, en ese momento el timbre sonó- Bien, así me gusta- concluyo mi hermano dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Ese mismo día rompí con Harry.

-¿Me estas dejando por lo que le he dicho al imbécil de Nieve?- Era el detonante estaba claro, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Es mi familia- le reproche- pero no, te iba a dejar de todas formas Harry. No tenemos nada en común- él estaba enfurecido y me agarro fuerte del brazo

-Tú no vas a dejarme- me estaba empezando a hacer daño

-Suéltame Harry o quieres que llame a Robb- le amenacé, él me empujó hacia una pared y junto su cuerpo al mío.

-Eres mía Sansa, volverás suplicándome – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se largó. Me sentí completamente humillada, pero al menos me había librado de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,  
> Sansa ha recuperado a su mejor amiga por que eso es lo que hacen las amigas decirte que estas siendo una mierda de persona pero te quieren. Val es el típico zorro con piel de cordero y recordemos que su plan era que Sansa pisotease el corazón de Jon para llegar ella como la chica más perfecta del mundo, su verdadera cara solo la conoce Sansa.  
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo.  
>  Por cierto el grafiti de Sansa seria más o menos este dibujo  
>  https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61cB0Fyp3wL._SY400_.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Era el último año para Robb y Jon, que en otoño irían a la Universidad o eso es lo que papá y mamá dieron por sentado hasta que Jon soltó la bomba, era una tarde como cualquier otra, Rickon estaba dibujando pulpos en la mesa, Bran hacia los deberes de mates y mamá estaba en plena charla sobre las ventajas de la universidad del Valle mientras yo dibujaba distraídamente.

-No voy a ir a la Universidad- papá que hasta ese entonces parecía absorto en el libro que estaba leyendo, soltó el libro y se levantó del sofá.

-¿A qué viene esa tontería Jon? Hemos visto tus notas y sabemos que tienes capacidad suficiente para entrar en el Instituto tecnológico de Meereen – informo serio mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Jon agacho la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño, se estaba armando de valor para contestar.

-No quiero ir al MIT- susurro y lleno sus pulmones de aire- voy a alistarme en el ejército- para mamá eso fue como un jarro de agua fría, papá por el contrario tenía una mezcla de orgullo y de admiración en la mirada, Robb lo sabía, no parecía sorprendido. Mamá se fue sin mediar palabra. – Lo siento- declaró Jon apenado, papá le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por ella, lo entenderá- Rickon parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba y Bran esperó a que saliese nuestro padre del salón para hablar. 

-¿Vas a ir a la guerra?- Jon le miró intentado procesar esa pregunta. 

-Los militares no solo van a la guerra Bran, hacen otras muchas cosas- mi voz sonaba quebrada, no podía estar aquí y no echarme a llorar, nunca entendí por qué Dickon quería volver al ejército y ahora Jon que era la persona más buena que conocía quería ir también. Subí a mi habitación y al pasar por la habitación de mis padres oí a mamá llorar.

-¿Quién le ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza Ned?- mamá parecía inconsolable.

-Yo no he hablado con él del ejército y sinceramente Jon no es de la clase de chicos que se dejan influenciar, entiendo que no seas feliz con esto Cat pero…-

-¿Pero qué Ned? No puedo ser feliz cuando uno de nuestros hijos decide pasar de la universidad para irse a que lo maten- gritó - cada día rezo para que esto no pase, para no tener que soportar ver como uno de nuestros hijos decide ir al ejército- mamá rompió a llorar y yo también. El ambiente en casa fue tenso esa tarde. Después de cenar salí al tejado, hacía frío pero no me importó, recordé las horas que Jon y yo estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada en este mismo lugar. Decidí tocar a su ventana pero entonces lo oí, nunca me había gustado escuchar detrás de las puertas eso era más propio de Arya.

-¿Te he decepcionado?- no sabía a quién se lo decía. 

-No, cielo tú nunca podrías decepcionarme- declaró mamá con tono calmado.

-Pero no estás de acuerdo- Jon siempre fue un chico listo.

-No puedes pedirme que sea feliz cuando mi hijo decide irse a una guerra a que lo maten- seguía dolida

-No tengo intención de que me maten 

-Sigue siendo la guerra Jon- estuvieron unos segundos en silencio- escucha no soy feliz, porque me preocupo, es mi misión aunque no lleves mi sangre soy tu madre. Pero lo importante aquí no es lo que yo sienta. ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

-Si – Jon parecía sincero.

-Entonces te apoyare por qué es lo que hacen las madres, no soy feliz pero te quiero y deseo que cumplas tus sueños aunque estos vayan en contra de los míos.- Estuvieron un rato en silencio- Cuando oí a mamá cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Jon toque al cristal y me aleje para sentarme donde siempre lo hacíamos, quería darle la oportunidad de decidir si quería verme o no. Al cabo de unos minutos oí la ventana abrirse y oí como Jon se sentaba a mi lado, observamos las estrellas durante un buen rato hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Sansa yo…- parecía nervioso y no sabía muy bien que decir

-No voy a preguntarte por qué quieres irte a diez mil kilómetros de todos nosotros – él me observó sorprendido – solo espero que hayas tomado esa decisión por las razones correctas-

-¿Cuáles son las razones correctas Sans?- en ese preciso momento parecía que volvíamos a ser nosotros mismos antes de que todo se estropease, antes de las mentiras y los secretos. Yo me encogí de hombros. 

-No lo sé, supongo que las razones por las que luego no te arrepientes cuando creces y maduras- Jon asintió.

-Creo que lo estoy haciendo por las razones correctas- se sinceró

-¿Qué piensa Val?- me quería dar de cabezazos con la pared por preguntarle eso, en realidad me importaba una mierda que pensase esa zorra, ni siquiera quería hablar de ella. 

-Lo cierto es que no se lo he dicho- confesó, nos quedamos un rato más en silencio -¿Por qué no le has dicho a Arya que ella es la chica de la espada?- Ese era el título que Arya le había dado.

-¿Cómo sabes que Arya es la chica de la espada?- Jon sonrió divertido

-Por qué lo has pintado tú- reconoció – Conozco tu obra Sansa Stark- me reí

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor- suplique 

-Nunca lo haría ¿desde cuando eres una artista callejera?- quería que se detuviese el tiempo aquí y ahora. Así podríamos ser nosotros en nuestro tejado alejados del mundo. Pero mis deseos no se cumplieron, todo volvió a la normalidad, Jon y yo ya no éramos nada ni siquiera amigos. Parecía mentira que Jon llevase más de dos años viviendo con nosotros, las cosas habían cambiado tanto entonces que parecía que estaba a una vida de distancia. Era el dieciocho cumpleaños de Robb y Margaery le había preparado una mega fiesta sorpresa aprovechando que sus padres estarían fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana. Margaery tuvo la loca idea de regalarle a Robb algunas fotos subidas de tono, nunca sabré porque, era Marg no había mucha más explicación. 

-¿Te gustan?- parecía nerviosa, lo cierto es que eran muy artísticas e insinuaba más que enseñaba.

-Estas cañón, a Robb le dará un infarto- sonreí

-Robb ya me ha visto desnuda – cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza

-No necesito tanta información- ella se carcajeo 

-El novio de Loras me ha dicho que si quisiese podría ser modelo- Renly, el novio de Loras, era el fotógrafo que le había hecho   
las fotos a Marg, trabajaba en la revista Vogue.

-¿Quieres ser modelo?- pregunté, Margaery tenía un físico impresionante y estaba claro que era guapísima, pero nunca había expresado deseos por el mundo de la moda.

-Quizás sea algo que pueda compaginar con la escuela de interpretación y puede que me abra algunas puertas- es cierto que ella soñaba con ser actriz, pero en mi mente nunca lo habría relacionado. 

-Si es lo que quieres adelante, yo te apoyo- Mi mejor amiga me abrazó y seguimos preparándonos para la fiesta, empezó a llegar todo el mundo, Marg había invitado a prácticamente todo el mundo, se me revolvieron las tripas cuando vi a Harry.

-Yo no le he invitado- mire a la castaña que parecía enfurecida

-No pasa nada, Robb está a punto de llegar, puedo ignorar a Harry y estoy segura de que Jon también podrá- 

-No te preocupes Sansa para ocuparme de Jon ya estoy yo- me interrumpió Val, sentí ganas de pegarle, pero en lugar de eso sonreí y fui a por una copa. Theon se había encargado de que según él “la fiesta no fuese un muermo” con lo cual la cocina de   
casa de Marg parecía una destilería. 

-No tienes edad para beber Lady Sansa- me miro con sonrisa pícara- claro que un beso podría hacerme cambiar de opinión- sabía que Theon no hablaba en serio, él siempre coqueteaba. Me acerque a él y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Si me lo pides así, pero no te pases bebiendo no quiero a tus hermanos detrás de mí intentando cortarme las pelotas- eso fue como un pinchazo en mi corazón Jon no era mi hermano, agarre mi bebida, salí de la cocina y me tope de frente con Harry. 

-Oye Sansa- me llamo cuando me gire para cambiar de dirección y me agarró del brazo

-Suéltame Harry- me soltó y me miró culpable

-Yo solo quería pedirte perdón por ser un idiota- lo mire, parecía sincero y yo sabía lo que era ser una idiota

\- Esta bien no te preocupes, Robb está apunto de venir tengo que ir con Marg-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo, voy a estar una semana de viaje con lo que no podre actualizar.  
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb se quedó muy sorprendido con la fiesta de Margaery o al menos eso dijo pero lo cierto es que Marg no era muy discreta y a Robb era muy difícil engañarlo. Por mi parte aguantar a Val encima de Jon era casi insoportable, si era difícil en el instituto donde tenía que comportarse, aquí en una fiesta era un calvario así que opte por la nada inteligente idea de beber hasta que dejase de molestarme verlos juntos. Evidentemente fue un grave error y termine completamente borracha tambaleándome por la casa, estaba mareada y necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas salir de ahí, la música me resultaba estridente, el humo hacía que me picasen los ojos y las paredes se estaban empezando a mover. Me levante intentando no tambalearme mucho pero fracase, alguien me ayudo a estabilizarme, era Harry. 

-Gr..Gracias- él me dedico una suave sonrisa, tenía la sonrisa bonita pero no tan bonita como la de Jon, Jon tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, en un concurso de sonrisas Jon se llevaría el premio, aún que probablemente sea porque no lo hace a menudo y claro cuando sonríe es como si se parase el tiempo

-Sansa- había empezado a desvariar en mi cabeza y ahora Harry me miraba preocupado- ¿Quieres que avise a tu hermano?- lo mire con terror y negué con la cabeza noo Robb no, si Robb me veía así se enfadaría conmigo

-ne…nece… arriba… necesito ir arriba- Harry asintió y me ayudo a llegar al piso de arriba, la casa estaba llena de gente por todas partes, él tiro de mi mano y me llevo hasta la habitación de invitados. Me senté en la cama todo me daba vueltas.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado, lo mire, Harry era un chico muy guapo, es el tipo de guapo de anuncio. Le acaricio la mejilla tan suave, Harry apenas tiene bello facial y siempre va perfectamente afeitado, sus pelo rubio y sus ojos azules… Es todo lo contrario a Jon. Puede que fuese yo quien besó primero, puede que fuese porque estaba pensando en Jon o porque su piel era suave. Me arrepentí en el mismo momento que pose mis labios en los suyos, me separe de él que me acarició la mejilla cerré los ojos y me tumbé en la cama, estaba demasiado mareada para pensar, note como Harry se tumbaba a mi lado y apartó el pelo de mi cara. Entonces todo se volvió más confuso él me besaba yo no quería pero no tenía fuerzas ni si quiera para moverme o decir algo solo salían pequeños sonidos de mi garganta que no se podían interpretar. Comenzó a acariciar mi muslo por debajo de la falda de mi vestido de fiesta, quería que se apartase, quería que me dejase pero era incapaz de hacer nada.

-Eres preciosa- me dijo antes de volver a besarme, no debí haber bebido esto no estaría pasando, intente dejar la mente en blanco, dejar de pensar así que cerré los ojos Harry me besaba cuello y me acariciaba la parte interior del muslo. De repente algo o más bien alguien lo estiro fuera de mí oí un golpe y como alguien caía al suelo. 

-Tío ella me ha besado- se quejó Harry, abrí los ojos e intente incorpórame para ver a Jon estaba encima de Harry golpeándole

-Jon- lo llamé, se giró para mirarme y Harry aprovecho para quitárselo de encima y salir corriendo de la habitación. La   
habitación empezó a girar como una montaña rusa, volví a tumbarme.

-Sansa- note como se acercaba -¿te ha hecho algo?- estaba asustado, intentaba decirle que no pero la verdad es que lo único   
que conseguí fue emitir un extraño sonido. Jon me cogió en brazos y me llevo al cuarto de baño. Me sentó en el retrete y me examino el rostro, era tan guapo, era precioso hasta con el ceño fruncido, parecía completamente furioso. Sonreí – ¿Estas bien?- volví a sonreírle y me abracé a su abdomen, olía tan bien. Me encantaba su colonia.- Sansa ¿te ha hecho algo?- de que me estaba hablando

-T..to…todo… todo me da vueltas- logre decir

-¿Necesitas vomitar?- negué con la cabeza aún pegada a su piel, Jon me separo de él y yo solté un sonoro quejido ante la pérdida

-¿Has bebido mucho?- me preguntó mientras se ponía de cuclillas a mi altura

-s…si- volví a sonreír- eres taaan guapo- Jon nieve tenía que estar expuesto en algún museo, era patrimonio de la humanidad, como el muro o la casa de los rostros de bravos

-Necesitas una ducha, voy a ir a buscar a Margaery- iba a levantarse pero me apoye en el impidiendo que lo hiciese

-No… - lo mire suplicante, no quería que se fuese

-Sansa…- el parecía debatirse entre que hacer

-No me dejes- Jon accedió

-Voy a ayudarte a quitarte el vestido y vas a meterte en la ducha te terminas de quitar la ropa y te duchas, estaré al otro lado de la mampara- seguía con el ceño fruncido, se lo acaricie

-Ya me has visto las tetas antes- conteste desinhibida, vi como él se ponía colorado, empecé a reírme. 

-Estas borracha- Jon me ayudo a levantarme y a quitarme el vestido, casi me caigo al suelo cuando él me soltó, suspiró con resignación y volvió a sentarme en el inodoro observé como se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba colocada al lado de mi vestido se me cortó la respiración, se notaba que se había puesto a hacer ejercicio. Jon siempre había tenido buen cuerpo pero ahora tenía los músculos más tonificados, observe sus brazos realmente parecía que podría alzarme con un solo brazo. Cuando me di cuenta Jon estaba delante de mí vestido solo con sus boxers. Encendió la ducha, oí el agua iba cayendo, Jon me ayudo a levantarme y a mantenerme en pie íbamos directos a la ducha

-Espera- dije en un susurro, el paro en seco

-¿Vas a vomitar?- yo negué con la cabeza y me separe un poco él me sujeto por las caderas para evitar que me tambalease, desabroche mi sostén negro- Sans- Jon aparto la mirada

-No pasa nada- deje el sujetador encima de la pila de ropa. Jon me metió dentro de la ducha con cuidado, sentí en agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Me abracé a Jon y cerré los ojos con fuerza, podría morir ahora mismo y sería feliz simplemente por el hecho de morir en brazos de Jon mientras me acariciaba el pelo sintiendo su piel contra mi piel. Empecé a llorar, quizás por lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Harry o puede que fuese por todo lo que tenía con Jon y había perdido.

-Harry- la voz de Jon sonaba quebrada- ¿te ha hecho algo?- me separe para mirarle, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-No, yo… creo que le besé pero luego me aparte… ha sido culpa mía- era una estúpida

-Sansa nada de esto ha sido tu culpa- me abrazó con fuerza, hundí el rostro en su cuello

-He bebido demasiado- intente justificar

-aun así no es tu culpa- volví a separarme de Jon y tire la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua bañase mi cara. Cuando me puse derecha y le mire Jon tenía los ojos fijos en mí, oscuros casi negros, le acaricie el rostro quería besarle pero él se apartó. – ¿Estás mejor?- asentí levemente. Jon paró el agua salimos de la ducha y envolvió una toalla alrededor mío yo estaba temblando. Agarró otra toalla y empezó a secarme el pelo, me sentía como una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- le pregunté, Jon me miro extrañado

-Sansa no dejaría que algo malo te pasara- afirmo sorprendido 

-No me refiero a eso, sé que eres buena persona Jon, eres la mejor persona que conozco, pero podrías haber ido a buscar a Marg aunque yo te pidiese lo contrario- Estaba claro que estaba mucho más espabilada que antes pero el alcohol aún tenía efecto en mí, de lo contrario dudo que tuviese valor de preguntarle nada. Jon soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? – por su actitud parecía que le acababa de preguntar la cosa más obvia de este mundo. Suspiró con decisión y poso sus manos en mis mejillas- Sansa yo siempre voy a quererte, soy tu pingüino ¿recuerdas?- definitivamente aún iba borracha ¿Jon había dicho que me quería?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> en primer lugar siento no haber podido subir capitulo antes, entre el viaje y la vuelta al trabajo he estado un poco saturada. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Jon y Sansa han tenido este momento pero aún les queda mucho viaje por recorrer.


	7. Chapter 7

Abrí los ojos aturdida, por la ventana observé que apenas había comenzado a amanecer, mire a Jon que dormía profundamente a mi lado tuve deseos de acariciarle la mejilla pero me abstuve no quería despertarlo. Fui al baño, anoche le pedí a Jon que no me dejase y no lo hizo. Los recuerdos de anoche empezaron a golpear mi mente. 

 

Ya nos habíamos vestido, la ducha había despejado mi mente y ya no me sentía mareada pero si me sentía estúpida había estado a punto de hacer una tontería por ser una irresponsable, me sentía como una mierda y estaba algo asqueada pensando en lo que podría haber pasado con Harry. 

-Quizás deberías dormir- sugirió Jon sacándome de mis pensamientos, tanto Robb como nosotros íbamos a dormir en casa de Marg esta noche aún se oía la música en la planta de abajo.

-Supongo- él me sonrió e hizo amago de irse

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- llorisqueé – da igual solo estoy borracha, pero no tan borracha y supongo que ahora todo empieza a ser más a real y dios he estado a punto de… - en ese momento empecé a llorar, no quería llorar para que Jon se quedase porque sintiese lastima por mí. Oí cerrarse el pestillo de la puerta se acercó a mí y me abrazó. 

-Sans por favor no llores- me suplico mientras acariciaba mi pelo que aún estaba mojado

-Soy tan estúpida y tú eres tan bueno, me has dicho que siempre vas a quererme- me aparte para mirarle, no podía descifrar su expresión- pero no me lo merezco Jon, necesito que me perdones fui horrible contigo y…- 

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- me interrumpió 

-No es cierto, fui una zorra contigo, y sé que ahora estas con Val… y no quiero que pienses – Jon poso sus manos en mis mejillas y seco mis lágrimas

-Da igual lo que pase o con quien estemos- Jon cogió aire intentando armarse de valor, siempre hacía lo mismo- pero mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá Sansa Stark. Da igual si tú no me quieres a mí pero yo te quiero y voy a quererte siempre.- Quizás fue por el alcohol que aún recorría mis venas o por tener la confirmación inequívoca de que Jon me quería pero me arme de valor lo besé, enrede mis manos en sus oscuros rizos él por su parte me abrazó por la cintura acercándome más a su pecho, nuestras lenguas se fundieron y el ambiente empezó a calentarse. Sin dejar de besarnos choquemos contra la cama nos separamos Jon se sentó en la cama con sus manos aún en mi cintura me miraba con deseo me senté a horcajadas encima de él –Sansa tenemos que parar- gruño cuando estaba acercándome a su boca

-¿Por qué?- pregunté apoyando la frente en su hombro – yo te quiero- confesé y note como Jon se tensaba

-Vas borracha, yo también he bebido no voy a aprovecharme de la situación- lo mire parecía que se estaba librando una batalla en su cabeza. 

-No te estas aprovechando de la situación, quiero besarte, quiero estar contigo- suspiré amaba a Jon tanto que incluso dolía 

-Cuando mañana te despiertes no será lo mismo- estaba resignándose

-Sé que crees que no puedes confiar en mí por lo que te hice el año pasado, pero…- estaba a punto de confesar 

-Sansa no es que no pueda confiar en ti. Me dijiste que ya no me querías, ahora me dices que me quieres… ¿Cómo puedo saber que mañana no te despertaras y volverás a decirme que no me quieres de esa forma? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no volveré a sentir ese vacío? Solo… no quiero hacer algo de lo que puede que mañana nos arrepintamos– parecía desolado, le había hecho tanto daño- Hasta que os conocí nadie me había querido, no sabía lo que era tener una familia, no sabía lo que era querer a alguien ni como era ser querido, que se preocupasen por mí, sabes siempre te he querido, siempre desde el primer día que te vi.- Jon tenía los ojos vidriosos, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación cruda y real sobre el daño que le hice- No creo que te acuerdes pero fue un viernes, Robb y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo para clase, fue la primera vez que fui a vuestra casa estábamos entrando cuando bajaste corriendo por las escaleras tenías clase de teatro… -suspiró- tú ni siquiera me vistes y yo pensé que eras lo más bonito que había visto nunca, paso mucho tiempo hasta que empezaste a verme, siempre estabas tan ocupada que no me prestabas atención.- le sonreí y acaricie suavemente su nuca él continuo- Recuerdo la primera paliza que me dio Thorne, no por la paliza en sí, si no porque cuando llegue a tu casa bastante dolorido tú estabas en el porche dibujando alzaste la vista me sonreíste y me dijiste Hola Jon. Y durante algún tiempo ese fue el mejor día de mi maldita vida solo porque tú me habías sonreído. No pienses que te cuento esto porque quiero que te sientas mal o te lo estoy echando en cara, yo solo…- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y lo besé, no fue un beso apasionado fue un simple beso para que dejara de hablar para decirle que yo también le quería.

-Lo siento tanto- susurre contra sus labios

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sansa enserio- acariciaba lentamente mi espalda y eso me hacía sentir segura. 

-Si lo hay… - cogí aire intentando armarme de valor tenía miedo- Jon yo no te deje por que no te quisiese, tuve que dejarte creyendo que te protegía- frunció el ceño- hay unas fotos nuestras besándonos en tu coche, tú estás sin camiseta y yo en sujetador parece que estamos teniendo sexo- hizo amago de interrumpirme- déjame terminar por favor, si no te dejaba iban a enseñar esas fotos a todos y a mis padres yo pensé que te estaba protegiendo, luego dejarte no era suficiente tenía que romper tu corazón y yo lo siento- ahora yo estaba llorando otra vez- durante el verano entendí o bueno más bien Dickon me hizo entender que no te estaba protegiendo que en realidad era una estupidez pero cuando volví tú estabas con Val y ella era la maldita novia perfecta que te hacía feliz y yo no pensé que me creerías, de verdad que lo siento Jon perdóname- Jon tenía fuego en la mirada pero me besó, imaginaba que tendría mil preguntas pero me concentre en su beso, fuerte apasionado mordió ligeramente mi labio yo metí mis manos bajo su camiseta su piel estaba ardiendo, Jon siempre había sido como una especie de estufa human, acaricie sus abdominales, empecé a sentir mucha calor y un cosquilleo en lo más profundo de mi ser. Me separe un poco de él para mirarlo, tenía los ojos negros y respirábamos entrecortadamente, habíamos hecho esto antes, incluso estando los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba pero nunca había ido a más pero al menos por mi parte no podía aguantar el deseo que recorría mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta mi pelo, yo había tomado una decisión así que me levante. Jon me miraba sin decir nada con la mirada llena de deseo yo de pie frente a él me deshice del vestido y de la ropa interior quedando totalmente desnuda ante él, expuesta. Vi como trago saliva aparentando los puños contra el colchón.

-Sansa no debemos… - su voz era apenas un gemido

-Deja de pensar tanto, solo esta noche y mañana ya veremos por donde sale el sol- le suplique, lo quería, quería esto y si mañana decidíamos que lo nuestro no era posible al menos tendría esta noche. Jon se levantó puso su mano derecha en mi cadera atrayéndome hacía él besé sus cálidos y suaves labios empezó a trazar un sedero de húmedos besos por mi cuello por mi parte empecé a empujar su camiseta hacia arriba, gimió cuando tuvimos que separarnos. Nos tumbamos en la cama, Jon siguió con su recorrido de besos hasta mis pecho cuando rozó sus labios con mi pezón izquierdo una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y se erizo mi piel. Me sentía un poco idiota ahí disfrutando de los besos de Jon sin hacer nada más que acariciar su espalda y sus brazos, él seguía bajando besando mi estómago, la cadera, besó el interior de mi muslo y me estremecí. Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos y realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero realmente parecía que Jon sí, cuando beso mi sexo sentí que me moría de vergüenza y de placer, el seguía besándome en lo más íntimo de mi ser y comenzó a juguetear con mi clítoris un gemido salió de mi garganta, ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Me sentía algo estúpida así que atraje a Jon hacia mis labios, lo besé, una parte de mí se sintió excitada probando mi interior de los labios de él pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para admitirlo. Su mano empezó a jugar con mi sexo como momentos antes lo había hecho su lengua, podía sentir la fuerte erección impactando contra mi cadera izquierda, debería quitarse los pantalones estamos un poco en desigualdad de condiciones, estaba dispuesta a apartarme de él cuando sentí su dedo en mi interior, ahogue un gemido mientras me mordía el labio.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó con voz casi inaudible mientras sacaba el dedo de mi interior yo asentí y él volvió a introducirlo lentamente mientras me besaba, empecé a sentir placer y arqué me espalda nunca imagine que sería tan agradable, siempre me habían dicho que dolía y a pesar de que Marg me contó que más que dolor era como una especié de incomodidad sí que había reconocido que la primera vez no fue fantástica. El ritmo se empezó a hacer más frenético, ahogue un grito en el hombro de Jon clavándole los dientes, el paro y me sonrió. Le ayude a quitarse los pantalones liberando su pene erecto lo acaricié con cuidado, lo había acariciado antes pero siempre atravesé de la tela, Jon cerró los ojos con fuerza. Agarro un preservativo de su cartera observe como se lo ponía, me besó y me tumbó en la cama colocándose entre mis piernas, podía sentir su polla caliente rozando mi apertura, me miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de deseo y creo que de amor, me miraba como si los últimos meses no hubieran existido como si mis mentiras no fueran más que una pesadilla, creo que esperaba mi aprobación para continuar así que lo bese como respuesta y Jon entro poco a poco en mí. No me dolió pero sí que se sentía extraño, él acaricio mi pelo.  
-¿Te duele?- negué con la cabeza y deposité un beso en su mandíbula. Los movimientos empezaron lentos con cuidado para que pudiese acostumbrarme a él pronto se volvieron más frenéticos más desesperados, empecé a sentir un deseo irrefrenable necesitaba sentirlo más dentro más intensos, no tardamos mucho en expulsar toda esa adrenalina creo que grité un poco cuando Jon dio el ultimo empujón antes de caer en mis brazos.

 

Todos los recuerdos de ese momento provocaban un maravilloso cosquilleo en mi estómago, me lave la cara y decidí volver a la habitación, si no podía dormirme otra vez podría velar los sueños de Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo, confesiones y muchos sentimientos, aun que el próximo también sera bastante intenso.   
> gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios y por los kudos


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando volví a la habitación Jon estaba despierto, sonrió al verme y yo corrí hacia él acurrucándome a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó acariciando mi espalda mientras yo dibujaba pequeños círculos con mi dedo en su pecho. Sonreí, era tan feliz.

-De maravilla- aspire su aroma y me sentía en la cima del mundo, nada podía estropear este momento, me sentía fuerte, valiente y llena de amor. 

-Tengo que hablar con Val- declaró Jon pasados unos minutos, de repente todo se rompió, no le había dicho quién me chantajeaba con las fotos y no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad. Me separé de él y me senté en la cama mirándole a los ojos. 

-No me odies- frunció el ceño y contuvo la respiración- fue Val…- parecía no comprender de quien le estaba hablando- quien me chantajeo para dejarte fue ella, fue Val- Noté un pinchazo de dolor en sus ojos 

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Cómo pudiste permitir que…- Bajo la vista incapaz de mirarme

-Lo siento… pensé que no me creerías, que pensarías que eran celos- Jon se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse – Jon por favor- le suplique 

-Sansa ahora mismo…- estaba abatido, empecé a llorar en silencio, note como se sentaba en la cama. Me acarició el rostro- Te quiero, estoy completamente enamorado de ti- lo mire con los ojos enrojecidos –pero ahora mismo necesito estar solo- besó mi frente y se fue de la habitación dejándome desolada, me quería pero ¿el amor era suficiente? No volví a ver a Jon hasta la cena, tampoco es que lo hubiese buscado pasé casi todo el día encerrada en mi habitación a ratos recordando las manos de Jon sobre mi cuerpo y a ratos mortificándome por lo que había ocurrido esta mañana. Después de cenar me quede recogiendo la cocina y fregando los platos.

-He dejado a Val- confesó Jon a mis espaldas provocando que yo diese un respingo, no esperaba que estuviese detrás de mía se acercó a la pica y empezó a secar los platos –le he dicho que se lo de las fotos, ya no las tiene o eso me ha dicho- ¿Cómo podía fiarse de la palabra de Val? Aún que supongo que Jon la conocía mejor que yo, al fin y al cabo habían estado meses juntos y muy probablemente se habrían acostado juntos, ese pensamiento me dolió en lo más profundo de mí ser. –Aunque todavía las tenga dudo que haga nada con ellas-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le pregunte sin apartar la vista del fregadero

\- De alguna manera sé que siente algo por mí, no creo que sea capaz de hacerme eso - le pase el ultimo plato y lo mire a los ojos

-Si es lo que piensas- conteste fría encogiéndome de hombros, Jon iba a replicar si Robb no hubiese entrado en la cocina. 

\- Ahora que soy mayor de edad he pensado en hacerme un tatuaje, aquí en el pecho en grande la cara de Margaery- declaró divertido y Jon empezó a reírse -¿Qué? Sería un gesto precioso- negué con la cabeza

-Es una horterada- dijo Jon entre risas 

-Marg te asesinaría- me seque las manos con un trapo

-Bueno entonces la cara de Marg no pero podrías dibujarme algo bonito- lloriqueó 

-Lo pensaré- me acerque a mi hermano y besé su mejilla- pero te saldrá muuuuy caro- sonreí y subí a mi habitación, mi conversación con Jon había sido interrumpida con la absurda idea de Robb. Me vestí con mi pijama más caliente agarré una manta, el bloc de dibujo y salí al tejado a dibujar. Me senté cerca de mi ventana para poder ver, estaba completamente absorta dibujando un hombre sentado en un trono con cabeza de lobo, una corona en su cabeza y con el cuerpo atravesado por flechas, no me di cuenta de que Jon se había sentado a mi lado y observaba mi dibujo

-Un poco gore para Robb ¿no crees? – me gire para observarlo

-No es un tatuaje para Robb, mamá lo matara si se hace un tatuaje – iba a seguir con los pequeños detalles de mi dibujo pero él me paro

-¿Podemos hablar?- solté el cuaderno y me centre en Jon, parecía preocupado.

-Vas a decirme que no puedes estar conmigo- no era una pregunta, sabía perfectamente que era precisamente eso lo que iba a decirme. 

-Después de graduarme me iré al ejercito Sansa, no es justo para ti- era eso, el maldito ejercito esa maldita decisión absurda que había tomado. 

-Nos queremos ¿Crees que no soy capaz de decir que es o no justo para mí?- Estaba molesta pero intente mantener un tono tranquilo, lo último que quería era iniciar una discusión.

-No es eso… pero me iré ¿que pasara entonces? – estaba frustrado y notaba como se tensaba poco a poco.

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, aún falta mucho para eso podemos estar juntos y ser felices.- Jon negó con la cabeza

-Sans no puedo pedirte que cuando me vaya te quedes esperándome – declaró como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo y yo estuviese siendo imprudente por querer que estuviésemos juntos. 

-Pues no me lo pidas y te prometo que no lo hare- me acerque a él y acaricie su ceño fruncido- Jon te quiero y si esta es la única vida que podemos compartir lo acepto, si nuestra vida juntos tiene fecha de caducidad bien. Si sabemos que termina no tendremos que preocuparnos de que las pequeñas cosas- me miró a los ojos, esos profundos ojos grises en los que se estaba desatando una tormenta 

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz- me senté a horcajadas encima de él y lo besé apasionadamente, Jon me abrazó más a su pecho y yo me sentía feliz, este no podía ser nuestro final, no ahora no después de anoche, nos separamos para coger aire, ambos reparábamos con dificultad.

-Yo soy feliz contigo y te prometo que cuando te vayas seguiré con mi vida, pasare página y si en algún momento vuelves y la vida no se ha interpuesto en el camino podemos volver a intentarlo. Puede que en 20 años volvamos a estar juntos o que cada uno tenga su vida al margen del otro pero al menos tendremos esto, este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> primero quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido una serie de asuntos que atender que me han impedido poderme sentar a escribir. Capitulo un poco más corto que los anteriores pero que sienta la base de como se desarrollara la historia a partir de ahora. Voy a darles uno o dos capítulos de tregua a Jon y a Sansa donde haya mucho algodón de azúcar, mucho amor, unicornios y brillibrilli. Luego ya apareceran los Lanister, Ygritte y la vida empezara a interponerse.   
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo y que me hagáis saber lo que pensáis o lo que esperáis.
> 
> Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Volver a estar juntos fue tan fácil como respirar, no nos preocupamos de las cosas sin importancia o eso intentabamos, al fin y al cabo nuestra relación era efímera y ambos sabíamos su final. Margaery empezó a interesarse por ser modelo Renly le había conseguido una entrevista con una agencia y estábamos eligiendo que ropa sería la más adecuada. 

-Desde que Jon no está con Val parece que tú y él estáis más cerca- comentó con la facilidad que uno habla del tiempo. Mi mente empezó a divagar en el sexo que Jon y yo habíamos tenido esta mañana en la ducha mientras no había nadie en casa y empecé a sentir calor. Sus manos parecían saber exactamente como complacerme y eso hacía que no dejase de pensar que él y Val habían tenido sexo. – Sansa – gritó Marg

\- Perdona ¿Qué?- Mi amiga levantó una ceja 

-¿Qué si te gusta este vestido o el conjunto de shorts y camisa?-sonreí avergonzada

-No sé, te queda bien todo- conteste distraída, la castaña frunció el ceño y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Es por Jon?- Margaery parecía preocupada, ella no le dijo a nadie nada cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez y no iba a decir nada ahora. Acaricié el lomo de Lady distraídamente.

-Jon y yo volvemos a estar juntos- confesé y mi mejor amiga parecía demasiado sorprendida

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Él y Val apena hace dos semanas que rompieron- Lady levantó la cabeza y nos hecho un vistazo, pero decidió que el pequeño chillido de mi amida no era importante. Noté como la mente de Margaery empezó a dar mil vueltas intentando calcular en que momento había pasado esto. 

-Rompió con Val por qué le dije la verdad el día de la fiesta- la pobre no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. 

-¿Qué verdad Sans?- Jon y Dickon eran los únicos que sabían todo, Jon era mi novio y aun que Dickon era mi amigo y   
hablábamos mucho por Skype y What’s app sería agradable contarle la verdad a Marg. Después de relatarle toda la verdad a mi mejor amiga parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. 

-¿Perdiste la virginidad en la cama de Loras?- rodé los ojos 

-¿Enserio?- ella parecía divertida

-Primero quiero saber los detalles, luego podemos planear como hundir a Val- sonrió maliciosamente

-No quiero hundirla, desde que Jon la dejo ni si quiera se ha acercado a nosotros así que voy a dejarlo correr- declaré, no quería empezar una lucha con ella había ganado estábamos juntos de nuevo y eso era lo único que me importaba. 

-Aceptamos pulpo como animal de compañía- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición –Pero dime ¿Qué tal el sexo?- Suspiré 

-Bien, es decir es raro, me gusta… Jon tiene más experiencia- confesé algo frustrada

-¿Jon y Val? Te lo ha dicho- mi mejor amiga realmente parecía extrañada ante esa posibilidad pero habían estado saliendo durante cinco meses no era tan extraño.

-No le he preguntado, pero es que, yo no sé qué hacer la mayor parte del tiempo si ahora puede que sepa dónde poner las manos pero él… - suspiré con frustración- él sabe exactamente donde tocar, que besar o que hacer.- 

-¿y por qué no le preguntas?- Marg tenía razón debía preguntarle, sería lo mejor  
Conseguimos elegir modelito para la entrevista con la agencia y me fui a casa, mamá y papá estaban en la cocina hablando de no sé qué antes de ponerse a preparar la cena. Arya, Bran, Robb y Rickon jugaban a videojuegos en el salón.

-¿Y Jon?- le pregunté a mis hermanos

-Está arriba estudiando para un examen de química- declaró Robb

-¿Tú no deberías estudiar también?- le pregunté a lo que él se encogió de hombros. Fui a la habitación de Jon, me quede un momento en la puerta observando como estudiaba, se había recogido los rizos en un pequeño moño para que no le molestasen, me encantaba verlo concentrado, abstraído del mundo, ya fuese estudiando o reparando un motor. Di unos toquecitos al marco de la puerta lo que hizo que se girase y me sonriera. 

-Hey, ¿lo habéis pasado bien con Marg?- asentí, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí, él se separó del escritorio y extendió los brazos me senté encima suya y apoye la cabeza en su hombro. Aspiré su aroma me encantaba su olor. 

-Tengo que preguntarte una cosa- confesé sin moverme, no quería, estaba en mi burbuja.

-Dime- susurró. Pensé por un momento en preguntarle cualquier otra cosa y evitar la respuesta, pero si solo teníamos siete meses para estar juntos era lo mejor era ser sinceros ante todo. 

-¿Val y tú os acostasteis juntos?- la pregunta salió de mi boca mucho más suave de lo que pensé pero no impidió que Jon tirara un poco de mi para que lo mirase

-No ¿Por qué piensas eso?- estaba serió, no parecía dolido o molesto, solo serio. 

-Yo… tú, cuando –esto estaba siendo un poco más difícil que contárselo a Marg- sabes lo que tienes que hacer, en el cumpleaños de Robb cuando tú…- podía notar mis mejillas arder- antes de… - Jon frunció el ceño confundido- ¿Cómo sabías como…?- dios te ha visto desnuda y ha tenido su boca por absolutamente todo tu cuerpo no puede ser tan difícil, Jon se empezó a reír – sabes de lo que estoy hablando no te burle de mi- le pegué un manotazo en el brazo

-Hasta el cumpleaños de Robb era tan virgen como tú cariño- seguía sin tener sentido, es que mi novio tenía un sexto sentido para el sexo, o yo era lerda. Jon pareció entender la expresión de mi cara- Yo solo quería besarte ahí abajo, los chicos del taller hablan y una vez Val vino al trabajo a buscarme y empezaron a darme consejos de como complacer a una dama – me empecé a reír. Definitivamente era lerda 

-¿Te dieron más consejos que no hemos puesto en práctica?- ahora era Jon el que estaba rojo como un tomate y noté como se endurecía un poco contra mi muslo – A la cena le queda por lo menos una hora y media ¿podemos ir a pasear a lady?- lo miré maliciosamente y nos besamos, estábamos absortos en nuestro besó hasta que oímos cerrarse la puerta de Jon de un portazo. Nos separamos sobresaltados

-¿Enserio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, siento no actualizar tan seguido como antes, probablemente ahora solo pueda actualizar una vez por semana. Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré que el próximo sea más largo.   
> ¿Quien habrá pillado a Jon y Sansa?


	10. Chapter 10

Robb estaba ahí parado mirándonos acusadoramente, nosotros estábamos quietos, seguía sentada encima de Jon, mi hermano parecía un cervatillo y tenía miedo de que si me movía saliese corriendo o peor le pegase un puñetazo a mi novio en toda la cara. 

-Mamá me ha echado en cara que debería estudiar, porque aquí Lord Nieve estaba estudiando y yo jugando a la play y cuando entro me encuentro con esto- mi hermano divagaba por toda la habitación mientras hacia su monologo- tendré pesadillas con esta imagen- lloriqueo- ¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Ser un buen hermano mayor y amenazarle? Oye Jon rómpele el corazón y yo romperé tus piernas. ¿O por el contrario ser un buen amigo? Enhorabuena tío te has llevado a la chica- Robb siempre había sido algo teatral. Jon y yo empezamos a reírnos, no pudimos evitarlo- ¿Os estáis riendo de mí?- preguntó serio mirándonos directamente.

-No mi capitán- declaré divertida Robb frunció el ceño y ya todo esto no parecía tan divertido ¿Se lo contaría a nuestros padres? ¿Esto estropearía su relación con Jon? – ¿Vas a delatarnos?- pregunté seria acercándome a mi hermano mayor

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó

-Desde tu cumpleaños- confesó Jon detrás de mí. 

-Rompiste con Val después de mi cumpleaños ¿Dejaste a Val por Sansa?- no parecía sorprendido solo era una pregunta

-Sí, es complicado –Igual que yo le había contado todo a Marg ¿Jon haría lo mismo con Robb? 

-¿Sois felices?- Nos lo preguntaba a los dos pero me estaba mirando directamente a mi 

-Si- mi hermano asintió 

-Bien, lárgate tenemos que estudiar química y no puedo veros a los dos juntos y no pensar en buaaaggg – fingió una arcada.   
Robb sabía lo nuestro y la verdad es que fue un alivio, no tener que escondernos constantemente, si estábamos los tres solos en casa podía besar a Jon sin miedo, podía acurrucarme con él en el sofá mientras veíamos una peli en casa de Marg. El verano llegó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, Robb marcharía en otoño a la universidad del Tridente, Jon se iría al ejército y a Margaery le habían ofrecido un contrato en una agencia de modelos en Dorne. Todos se iban a ir y yo me quedaría aquí sola, no quería decirlo en voz alta para no hacerles sentir mal.

-Tenemos que hablar chicos- dijo papá en mitad de la cena lo que provoco un silencio instantáneo, todos estábamos expectantes mirándole, le eché un vistazo a mamá que sonreía, la última vez que Ned Stark pronunció esas palabras les dijo que Jon venía a casa con ellos así que esto era definitivamente importante. – La constructora tiene un gran proyecto en Desembarco del Rey y en otoño nos mudaremos durante un año, que es lo que va a durar el proyecto- nuestros padres parecían felices pero mis hermanos pequeños no, Arya empezó a replicar junto con Bran y Rickon. Robb y Jon les dieron la enhorabuena pero yo no tenía muy claro como sentirme. Desembarco del rey tenía grandes escuelas de arte, podría apuntarme a algún curso para hacer currículo para la universidad, siempre había querido ir al Centro de Arte Pozo Dragón que estaba precisamente ahí, pero dejar mi hogar sin haber superado la perdida de Robb y Jon me asustaba. 

-¿no te apetece irte a Desembarco del Rey?- me preguntó Jon esa misma noche cuando todos se habían ido a dormir

-Es una gran oportunidad para papá, es un gran proyecto- él que me conoce mejor que nadie me miraba escéptico- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jon?- me sonrió y beso mi cuello

-lo que piensas de verdad, no la respuesta perfecta de la siempre perfecta Sansa Stark – me eche a reír- eres demasiado diplomática Sans- apoyé la cabeza entre su cuello y su clavícula, mi cabeza encajaba como un puzle perfecto con su cuerpo. 

-No lo sé, no sé si estoy preparada para dejar Invernalia justo después de que te vayas- noté como Jon se tensaba

-Sansa…

-Sé que el trato era que seguiríamos adelante y pasaríamos página… pero no me puedes pedir que sea instantáneo, me gusta la seguridad de mi hogar- levante la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí- mañana pensare diferente, solo necesito que me abraces un poquito- le dije poniendo morritos Jon me abrazó fuerte.

-Te amo Sansa Stark-

-Yo también te amo Jon Nieve.-  
A la mañana siguiente no pensé diferente pero si intente estar más animada, todos se irían y yo también todo cambiaria y no tenía por qué ser malo.

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos de vacaciones a alto Jardín?- declaró Marg sentándose en la mesa, eran las últimas semanas de clase y nadie estaba pensando aun en las vacaciones aún con la selectividad y los finales a tan solo una semana de distancia, nadie excepto ella – Mi abuela se va a un crucero de ancianos por las islas del verano y tendremos la casa, bueno la mansión para nosotros solos durante 2 semanas – eso atrajo la atención de Robb. 

-¿Solos dos semanas, donde nadie nos conoce?- Marg levanto 

-A mi si me conocen, pero si dos semanas sin padres, ni nadie que nos diga que hacer ¿Vosotros que pensáis, dos semanas para montároslo donde queráis? – Jon no la estaba escuchando Robb puso cara de asco y yo me empecé a reír

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Jon dejando el libro de cálculo, eso me hizo reír más fuerte. La graduación de Robb y Jon fue un día lleno de emociones, papá y mamá estaban tan orgullosos que no podían dejar de sonreír, vino toda la familia todos les abrazaban y daban la enhorabuena, estaba distraída viéndolo todo desde un poco de distancia, estaba deseando quedarme a solas con Jon para darle la enhorabuena como era debido pero ya tendría tiempo esta noche y las próximas dos semanas. A lo lejos vi a papá hablar con una mujer joven tenía el pelo casi blanco, parecía que discutían.

-va…va….vacaciones- cantaba Robb mientras me alzaba en el aire

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté riendo

-Me he graduado hermanita, lo he conseguido, soy feliz- dijo despreocupado, le sonreí intentado ser cálida- y tú no eres feliz- no me lo estaba preguntando, era una afirmación

-Soy feliz Robb, vas a ir a la universidad y serás un gran abogado- mi hermano negó con la cabeza

-Y Jon se ira al ejercito- sonreí amargamente

-Estoy bien con eso Robb, voy a disfrutar del tiempo que este aquí y cuando se vaya pasare página, nos mudaremos a Desembarco, empezare el último curso y hare todo lo posible por entrar en la Escuela de arte. Hare mi vida, seré feliz y Jon también lo será. Todo saldrá bien. 

 

VERANO

OTOÑO

INVIERNO 

PRIMAVERA

VERANO

OTOÑO

INVIERNO

 

Me miré una vez más al espejo no me gustaba este vestido, pero era el único vestido negro de manga larga que tenía. Invernalia era uno de los lugares más fríos del país y yo parecía que lo hubiese olvidado. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta, oí un golpe en la puerta.   
-Sansa tenemos que ir al cementerio ya- dijo Arya desde fuera  
-Cojo el abrigo y bajo- me miré una vez más en el espejo y cogí aire, tenía que ser fuerte no podía derrumbarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero quería disculparme por que este capitulo me ha llevado una eternidad. No os aburriré con mi falta de inspiración, los problemas en el trabajo y demás.   
> Entramos en una nueva etapa de la historia donde todo avanzara más rápido, mucho más rápido. Y el próximo capitulo sera un POV Jon   
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado


End file.
